Eric Olafson, Midshipman 21
Part 21: INTERLUDE: SIF Sif was again a prisoner, this time not in a dungeon, but a well-lit, holding cell at the local police station. She had found out that she was on Perryton , a Union world and the place she had escaped was called the Church of Darkness . She had been charged with multiple homicides and Califerm dealing. Her Nilfeheim leathers and the sword had been confiscated and she wore a plastic coverall like the other prisoners to her left and right. She was told her parents were notified what made her cry in shame and hurt her more than the fact of her arrest. She wondered what her father would say when he heard his daughter was arrested for murder and drugs. What would her mother think and her big brother? She also thought of Eric who was still in danger. Whoever had abducted her wanted her as bait, their true goal was to get Eric for whatever reason.She was sureb they wanted to kill Eric and she had told them all they wanted to know. She even told them about his secret. Did she cause him to lose his commission? She would never forgive herself if she had caused him harm. She had been interrogated by a plain cloth detective, but she had told him nothing. She would tell no one anything again. The detective painted her a bleak picture and showed her a visual of a public hanging, telling her that this is what would happen to her. He told her that a judge might opt for psycho surgery if she would tell everything and confess. The Cops didn’t beat her or torture her, but they kept the bright lights on and kept interrogating her. She felt tired and exhausted, helpless and angry. Yet she held on, someone had rescued her from the dungeon and that was not a dream. Suddenly there was loud arguing and an audible commotion outside her cell. She got up from the plastic cube, that was the only furnishing in the cell and just long and wide enough to lie down. With two steps she was at the force field curtain that separated her from the corridor and saw two cops and the detective walking backwards. An old man she knew well accompanied by a beautiful silver haired woman and a completely shrouded man had arrived. Seeing the shrouded being she was afraid he belonged to the same group that captured her. The dark robed man gestured and the force field disappeared. Egill, always so grumpy and straight, ran and wrapped her up in his arms. Tears dropped from his old eyes into his now well trimmed white beard. “I am so sorry Sif.” Was all he said. All her strength left her and she cried bitterly and began to talk and she didn’t stop and repeated herself and every other word was sorry. Egill brushed the hair out of her face. “I have failed you, my child. Forgive me.” “You can’t just waltz in here and release a dangerous murderess and Califerm felon.” The Detective complained. “It does not matter who you are, we still have laws.” The silver haired woman spoke. “Laws you have not followed. She is a citizen and has the right for legal representation. Where is her lawyer? Besides she is as of this moment under Saresii diplomatic protection.” “This is not Sares and you have no right. File the proper forms and go the official way, the woman stays in her cell until a Judge tells otherwise.” “I will have your badge for this, detective. You must follow the law just as everyone.” The Saresii said. The shrouded man turned his head back and forth. “Most fascinating. This is most fascinating, indeed. If a Judge says she can come with us, she is free to go?” The detective backed by two uniformed cops said. “You cannot frighten me. I don’t think you are a Narth and here I am the law.” “It is very illogical for you to determine what one can or what one cannot do. You do not know Narth.” The detective’s eyes grew wide, and he screamed on the top of his lungs. “Oh my god, take it away. Why are the maggots in my throat?” He dropped on his knees. The Narth said. “One am not completely able to comprehend the situation, but one is certain Narth was able to successfulLy create the emotion of fright.” The Cops pulled weapons and the situation was getting out of hand.Sif was as surprised as everyone as a half-naked man with shaving cream in his face appeared out of thin air. The Narth said.”One is certain you are the Judge the police officer was referring too. Would you please tell us otherwise?” The man with the white hair removing cream in his face looked completely dazzled. “What is going on here? Where am I?” It took a while but after the chief justice of the Union, the speaker of the Assembly and the Union police chief called and talked to the local authorities. After the judge was able to collect his bearings he agreed that the detective made serious mistakes and the investigation should also include Poly analyzed statements. Sif’s statements regarding her abduction had been ignored so far. The judge released Sif until the investigation was complete and charges if any could be filed. She was put into the custody of Egill and had to make herself available to a Union court for further case processing. A Federal Investigation team was also called. Several hours later, Sif found herself in the plush lounge of beautiful fast looking space ship. A Saresii Medic had checked her out. She had calmed down and was able to tell the three men her story. Egill promised her, the matter would be investigated by Federal police as it involved not only kidnapping but a threat to Union Security. Egill also told her that she did not have to worry about her legal problems and that it would be taken care of. When she asked where the ship was heading, Egill said. “We are going home, Sif. A few weeks of cold Nilfeheim air will do us all good.” Sif had however kept the details of her miraculous escape to herself and Egill simply assumed she had been traveling with her Nilfeheim things all along. She was intrigued by Egill’s companions and the usually so dignified Saresii could not keep a straight face and kept giggling, so much so Egill had to asked why. The First among the Saresii now openly laughed barely able to remain in his seat.Tears started rolling down, ruining the perfect make up.”The face.” He giggled and laughed. “The face of the local judge after our Narth friend transported him in our midst. I will never, I swear I will never forget the expression on the judge’s face.” The usually grumpy Nilfeheim man now also burst into laughter.”You are right, I won’t either.” Part 22 » Category:Stories